


Romance

by ChesterBennington



Category: LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesterBennington/pseuds/ChesterBennington
Summary: Most people can find alternatives to heal themselves.But someone can't.Give Rh- blood to a Rh+blood type person only quicken his death.This is the thing I finally understand.
Relationships: Heath (X JAPAN)/Sugizo (LUNA SEA), Inoran/Sugizo (LUNA SEA), J/Sugizo (LUNA SEA), Ryuichi/Sugizo (LUNA SEA)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"ryu, ryu..."  
I reach out my hands to grab ryu's shoulders like a drowning man grabs a driftwood.  
"sugi..."  
He holds me in his arms and stirs me inside with his fingers.His plump lower lip touches the small bulge on the lower edge of my areola.A familiar feeling come to me. I can't help moaning when the hot wet tongue run over the tip of my breast.  
That person's lower lip is also very plump.As they said the thickness of one's lower lip is the degree of how much someone values love. Who can believe a person seems to be bland and indifferent has a plump lower lip like that.  
Ryu came in tentatively. I wrapped him around with my legs and buried all his length deep inside me. I couldn't remember if I had ever been so wild when I was having sex with heath.Probably not.I always maintain the last piece of demureness when I was having sex with him. He has some kind of mysophobia and doesn't like that kind of sluts.I was lying on ryu's shoulder.He didn't move but waited for me to get used to it. I felt the body of his pillar and rubbed it gently with my entrance.Another face appeared in my mind.The feeling of being filled up made my heart warm gradually.

I asked him confusedly:  
"Do you love me?  
"Yes,I love you..."

He puffed hot air to my ear and kissed my earlobe. I narrowed my eyes and leaned back unconsciously.I hugged him,wrapped around his neck, my hand slid down the back of his head,reached the bare warm skin on his back.

I grabbed at random, but there was no familiar softness.

Where is the soft long hair?

No, no...

I opened my eyes, and ryu's soulful eyes came to my sight.

I suddenly woke up,all my body turned cold except my hole. But ryu became excited.He hugged my waist and began to bump.The strong feeling of there made me hunched. I grasp the sheets desperately.But my nose became very sour and tears came out.The sound I can not tell whether it was moaning or crying was so terrible.

Maybe it doesn't matter if I really cry out at the moment...

"Yes,there,I like it..."

I sucked ryu's tongue and said the words against my will. Ryu brushed my spot repeatedly.I was so sensitive inside. I screamed dumbly, exuding cold sweat. My heart was as sad as tearing.I felt I was about to collapse.I turned away my face and don't want ryu to notice it. He was making the final push and I knew he was coming. The wave inside of me became stronger and stronger.But except there every part of my body gets very sour like being soaked into a formalin pool. There was no more energy for me to scream.I pretended I was coming but the tears flowed out. Luckily,after ryu released he laid on me,turned his face to another side to breath. I let tears ran down the corners of my eyes and streamed into my hair. My hanging heart was relieved at last.

Safe.They won't been seen.

Ryu put his arm around me, stroked my hair, and asked me dearly:  
"Did I hurt you right now ?"  
"No, you didn't."

"... ?"  
He looked up at me with doubt, and I pressed his face to my chest immediately.  
"It was all right."

"You may take a nap."

Ryu fell asleep contentedly. I put him down, walked to the window and looked out. The crane turned its arm slowly. The person on the construction site shrank into a small spot.

I poked my head out and looked against the ground straightly.The cars on the street looked like unrealtoy models. I felt dizzy.  
Ryu's home is on the 22nd floor, about 69.5 meters above the ground. According to the formula of free fall law, if I jump out from here I can enjoy 3.72 seconds free fall before I die.  
It only takes 3.72 seconds to say goodbye to all these shit.  
I closed my eyes and imagined that I fell to the ground and blossomed into a mess. A trembling feeling came all over me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow!"  
I called out in pain.

"You're too tight." J patted my ass and pushed forward once.

"I can't move."

I held the edge of the bed to prop up myslef steady and didn't dare to move. Any slight movement may brought pain. We did preparation but my body didn't cooperate with me at all.Mine was as dry as the vagina of an old woman.

J reached out to jerk my length and nipples a little impatiently.

I said,  
"Beat me."

"what?"

"Since when have you been so sick?" He stopped the movement in his hands. I could feel he was staring at my back scornfully.  
"The sick one is you,impotence."  
I returned fiercely.A slap fell on my face as soon as my voice faded.

"You fucking ..."  
Before I finished my sentence another slap fell on my face, and the inner wall of my mouth hit my teeth.Bloody taste.My hole began to expand and contract. J came in suddenly.Before I could react, he pulled my hair up. He held my waist with another hand and pumped up quickly.The air flowing through my trachea was making a dull unpleasant sound.I was trying to close my mouth to restrain that annoying sound. J suddenly pushed hard and hit the sensitive point inside of me. My length began to swell again.He grabbed it and jerked it.I couldn't stand it ,bowed my head down and inhaled desperately.He shoved to the bottom.Put it all in and started to pump in and out. I lost my control and called out.

"Ah! Ah ... J, J!"

The sound of pumping filled the room.I screamed as if no one was nearby. J grabbed my hip with his hands and jabbed violently.Hit my ass now and then at the same time. Every time he got into the very bottom inside and the skin of his thigh touched me I felt like I was about to be cracked. My length was standing there secreting poor liquid from the top stupidly and trembling when J pumped every time.  
I twisted impatiently,began to masturbate but gave up quickly.If you have ever experienced the orgasm behind you will find out that the pleasure of ejaculation is even not worth mentioning.And after ejaculation the cavity will be tighter than before.It will make you more uncomfortable.  
My cavity was contracting and expanding violently. I felt I was almost there, just need a little bit more. But that little bit more just didn't came.My whole body almost went into convulsions. Only that piece of muscle was like dead. Until J ejaculated in me I was still struggling on the edge of the border.

I leaned against the head of the bed, lighted a cigarette of J's. It took me a long time watching the swirling smoke before I put it to my mouth to take a sip. But I was choked and began to cough. J turned his head to look at me and took the cigarette out of my hand,stubbed it out in the ashtray on the table.

"Idiot."  
He glared at me and cursed.


	3. Chapter 3

“The number you dialed does not exist. Please check the number and dial again. The number you..."  
In the cacophony of the bar the robotic female voice on the phone was cutting through my heart like a sharp razor.Made me frozen like I was in an icehouse.

I only dare to dial this number in here and each time the result is the same as the countless times before.

I don't know what am I still persisting in.

"Hi, sugizo! Look at you,gorgeous～Come home with me tonight."  
When the regular customers in the bar saw me, they put their arms around my waist and made fun of me.   
"All right, if you pay."  
I said.

"When did you start this business?" Vincent dragged me a chair near the bar counter and gave me a glass of liqueur.  
"I was a prostitute,didn't you know？"   
I shouted loudly and picked up the glass to drink.People around all burst into laugh.Several strange guests  
on the further table looked at me surprisely.I glared back sensually on purpose.They dropped their eyes immediately and pretended nothing happened.

"Hooker?"  
Two people passing by whispered.I was completely unperturbed. And even looked at them proudly.

"Sugizo, come to dance!"  
I don't know who pulled me to the dance floor. I twisted my waist like a snake,played the coquette. People nearby were turned on. My friend bump my ass with his crotch deliberately. I turned my head and giggled with him.

I was as drunk as a jelly-fish. I sat on Vincent's laps holding his neck keeping kissing him endlessly.He reached into my upper and touched my chest to my back.People around got very annoyed. The bartender passing by said helplessly:"We don't want to see you fucking here,you two had better go out and find a room."

Vincent ushered me out of the bar in the middle of the night. He looked at my messed makeup and said kind of worried,  
"I think I'd better carry you home."  
I swung my hand with laugh:  
"Come on, don't treat me like a woman!"

Vincent was still worried but said helplessly:  
"Text me after you get home."  
"I see. I see."

He watched me staggered into a cab.When it took the corner I saw him still standing there in front of the bar.

I zigzagged up the creaky stairs. There was a heavy sound of footstep behind me. I didn't pay much attention.Maybe it was a neighbor who also came home late. Whatever.Is there anything else left which worth me to care or treasure now? I don't care even if I were raped.

I looked back.It was a man with a fierce face. Someone was in a bar before.  
He grinned:  
"Hey, bitch."

I laughed:  
"You have to pay,if you want to fuck me."

"Yeah?How much?"  
He came up and stared to touch me, exhaled a muddy smell of wine.I felt sick and turned my head away. He pinched my cheek to pull my face back and put his hand on my chest.I don't like people touching my nipples.Even heath.A little strength makes me feel pain. I don't know why.But when a bland and indifferent person paid his patience to kiss there gently with a lower lip like that which seems not match his personality just to please me.I do feel happy even it is a little uncomfortable. Yes,I love him, I love him.

I thought about heath again...

"You got to pay..."  
I struggled to wriggle out of him.He suddenly grabbed my wrists and push me onto the wall：  
"shut up,bitch! What are you worth?"

I almost sobered up, but it was too late.He pushed me down to the stairs. I huddled since my back hit the step and it was aching badly. He untied his pants and took his out. After jerked it twice he turned me over like a pancake, opened my skirt, ripped off my underwear and came in.

"No, don't!"  
"Cock sucker!"

He yelled at me when he was pumping violently.I had no power to fight back.I could only hold up the stairs with my hands.Screamed in humiliation let him carried my legs andbumped inside of me with his dirty cock.

After he finished, he threw me on the stairs ,picked up a bottle that someone left on the floor stuck it in my hole and left.I took out the bottle and turned myself over slowly, laid on the stairs.The bottle was knocked over when I dragged my legs to the top step.It rolled down the downstairs and smashed to pieces after hit the wall. There were bruises on my calves. I looked at the white semen flowed to the step from the hole of me and burst into loud sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

The reason why heath dumped me dosen't need to be gone into seriously.Love fades.He wasn't that into me.He is not that into anyone.I go after him,clinging to him.He just doesn't feel disgusted. I should say thank godness for an extreme egoist who lives in his own world agreed to be in a relationship for a short time.It's for sure that he would be sick of it very soon.A little bit trifles would become the fuse of breaking up. He said he dosen't want to see me again,severed all contact with me and even moved.

He evaporated.

You may say that I'm shameless and sinking in self-degradation.But I just can't forget him. Can't get him out of my mind.Body is the most honest. I can not get to orgasm. As you see, I've tried a lot of ways, but all useless.

Something won't stop when it begins when something is at my wits' end.

I was stuck in the alley by three person.

"Is he the bitch called Sugizo?"  
"It must be him.Hooker looking."

"Follow my words.Don't take our time."

Two of them tied my arms to my back with a rope. My mouth was stuffed with rags picked up on the ground. They put me on a dustbin and separated my legs wide. My underwear had been torn before. The fragility in the middle of my legs was exposed in the cold air.

"Little white chick."One of them touched the skin of my thigh and licked it with his tongue.I shivered.

"What a slut."  
He licked his lips and swallowed my length in his mouth.With his caress it stood up in the cold wind shamelessly and even grew bigger and bigger. I could only whine like a little cat purring. It was not like resistance but coquetry.  
He put his fingers into me and explored. My sensitivity was completely unmasked at this position.My vision was blurred and I sobbed more provocatively sounds like an invitation.He put his dick in me excitedly. The other two grabbed my legs in case I move. I was being fucked on a dustbin in the open-air with my legs wide spread. 

After he finished and took out his the second man unbuttoned his pants.A huge thing alread stood up jumped up. He put it in like the first man.

I was fucked as the same three times.

I don't know if heath would feel a little bit sad if he knew it. Maybe not. He would just think that I don't cherish my good name and make it like this. I deserve it. He would only feel gross and shun me.

"Wasn't it awesome? Call us when you want to be fucked next time."  
Luckily they did not forget to untie me before they left contentedly. I took out the rag in my mouth, opened the lid of the dustbin I had just been fucked on and threw it in with my torn underwear.  
My private parts was sticky. I was not in a mood to deal with it and walked in the street in a trance. Unconsciously, I cornered to where heath lived.After we broke I didn't come here once to avoid being hurt. In fact, I didn't dare to approach here at all.I know it's impossible to meet heath in chance in anyway. What he has decided is not negotiableas the result calculated by the free fall formula. 

I looked up to the light from the window and shuffled upstairs like I was bewitched with wildly beating heart.I felt stifled when I knocked at the door.  
"Who is it?"  
A lazy voice come up with the sound of slippers.  
The door was opened.

"Is heath here?"  
My throat was sore and I felt my soul was separated from my body as if I was listening to another person speaking.

"He moved away."  
I know.

The one who opened the door was a young man with a vague face. He took a sip of the cigarette in his fingers.The smoke covered hisface.

"Where did he move to?"   
I asked hopelessly.

"I don't know."

"What's wrong with you?"

Maybe he was surprised by my ragged and dirty clothes.I looked down to my pants and found there was a smudge of bloody red on it.

He looked me up and down and then turned away to walk into the room.

"Come in."


	5. Chapter 5

Ino smokes heavily. Sometimes I wonder if he is made of cigarettes.

I didn't leave after I came in the room that day.  
It didn't change much when heath was there. The furniture was the same. Only the bed sheet changed.  
Lying on that bed reminds me the sex I had with heath before. He is not that kind of person who has a very vigorous sex drive. It's a bit like routine. I give him blowjob.Lick the top of his length with my tongue.Do all what I can do to please him.Swallow up his semen. I lick all over his body including the skin between his toes.I like to make him happy because in that case maybe he would fall in love with me.Sometimes because of his guilt he would serve me back. Tease my sensitive part a little awkwardly.Feel out me timidly.In fact as long as he touches me I became very sensitive.Only fondling would make me moan.Not to mention when he came in,moving up and down on me.Not every time I got orgasm but it moved me want to cry.

I just came here time to time before.Heath doesn't like to have people around all the time.Of course he woundn't agree I move here. Now he's gone, I can live here and have all the things here.What a irony.Every night when I lie on that bed with ino in my arms and look at the ceiling.I feel so thankful because I really dare not stay here by myself alone.

Ino talks very little even less than heath. He's a designer. Except daily grocery shopping most of the time he is working on his computer.I don't talk to him too much either.He would cook at meal time.I eat whatever he cooks.Have vegetable curry with him on the table which I used to have lunch with heath.

I don't consider about anything and totally rely on ino. In fact there is nothing for me to cnsider about.It's only about another bowl of rice and half part of a bed for ino. I don't go out either.I wear ino's old clothes at home.

I think it's a little base that I am like a ghost living in the past holding on to the vestiges in the room to take the oxygen for living. But I don't want to go out anymore when I came in. There's no place for me outside.I learned to smoke and drink coffee after ino. They are all unhealthy and addictive things.Threshold value will be higher and higher.I don't know if it's worse than before.But at least I can get orgasm again.


End file.
